James and the Billboard
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: James has to take a billboard made in honour of two people, but he refuses.


It was an exciting day on Sodor. It had officially been 70 years since the Thin Clergymen had first come round to writing stories about the engines, and a billboard was to be made to honour the milestone.

Not only that, but the engines found out that a Fanfiction user written stories about them too. They had no idea what Fanfiction meant, but nevertheless the occasion was anticipated. This mysterious writer was also to be honoured for officially reaching one hundred stories on the billboard.

The Fat Controller spoke to his engines at Knapford.

"I have decided, he announced that in honour of this momentous occasion, both the Thin Clergyman and thegoldsaddletank will be featured on a billboard, which shall be placed here to mark their achievements- and I would like James to take the billboard!"

"What me, sir?"

"Yes, you James. Now I really must be heading off- I have other arrangements to make. The billboard is waiting for you at Wellsworth. Go now- the unveiling of the billboard is at half past two, but I need you there at least twenty minutes before that to ensure that things go smoothly."

He hurried away.

"Hmph snorted Gordon. I should have been chosen!"

"Well I'm not taking the billboard!" Retorted James.

The others were shocked.

"But why?" Asked Percy.

"Well, I don't want to!"

"James, that is unfair. You are being disrespectful to the Thin Clergyman and the goldsaddletank. Said Emily firmly. "Now will you please go and get the billboard?"

But James didn't move.

"James, come on! What if thegoldsaddletank stops writing about us? I hear you've been featuring in their stories lately!" Thomas then teased.

"So what? I'm still not taking it!"

The other engines gave up and left him there.

Except for Edward.

"James," he began "I am disappointed in you."

"Why? I shouldn't be forced to taking the billboard!"

"I can see you don't want to, but what if you reconsidered on the Thin Clergyman's behalf? His family will want to see the billboard- and they will be disappointed. As, for the goldsaddletank, they could have ignored us and wrote about someone else- but we were chosen James! They obviously looked to us as heroes in their earlier days! Why would you want to break their heart?"

James thought a moment. He knew that Edward was right- if he continued refusing, then he would hurt people.

"Alright I'll go and get the billboard," he said. "But I need you to go to the flour mill and the coaling plant for me."

"Why?"

"To pick up Sophie Cook and Oliver Swan, that's why."

"Good as done." Replied Edward, and the two set off for their destinations.

...

Some engines were busy that morning, sorting out passenger trains to take to Knapford. Other engines were at Knapford early, waiting for James to arrive with his special delivery.

Then James wheeshed in in a cloud of steam. His entrance into the station was magnificent! The engines cheered for their friend as the billboard was put in place.

...

Later, at half past two, people and engines had gathered to see the billboard being unveiled.

They were all excited to see the unveiling.

Not long now!" Whispered Thomas to Percy.

Oliver Swan was selected, along with Sophie, to unveil the billboard.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we now gather here today to unveil a new billboard here at Knapford to mark the 70th anniversary since the Thin Clergymen wrote stories about my railway. And it also marks an achievement of someone named thegoldsaddletank- who has reached her 100th story on Fanfiction. I now give you the billboard!"

The veil was yanked off.

Everyone cheered clapped and whistled.

On the left of the billboard, was a picture of a girl in her teens, wearing a red boyfriend drop pocket cardigan with a grey t-shirt on which was the slogan 'FLY AWAY'

"Well, she hasn't got much fashion sense muttered Sophie. But since when did I care about clothes?

On the right of the billboard, was the Thin Clergyman. He looked dignified and regal, as always. In his hand he held a copy of the first Thomas book 'The Three Railway Engines.'

James felt pleased with himself as everyone cheered and applauded. He knew now that everyone likes having their achievements recognized- no matter how big or small they were.

...

Author's note: My 100th story! Idea given for this story by tate310.

I only own Sophie, Mr O. Swan and myself. Thank you everyone! I have great new projects on the way, and I am officially aiming to get Loyalty to Luke finished before Christmas!


End file.
